A Wedding Story
by Lily in the Water
Summary: Sequel to “I’ll remember you”. Buffy and Angel start to prepare their wedding. 2nd in the "I'll remember you" Series. Complete!
1. Wedding Plans

Title - The Perfect Wedding  
  
Summary - Sequel to "I'll remember you". Buffy and Angel start to prepare their wedding.  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Kaylee and the others not associated with the BTVS/ATS verse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
RECAP - (what happen before the story started)  
  
Buffy left Angel on "IWRY" pregnant. One month later she kept getting sick and went to the doctors, she found out she was pregnant and the memories returned. Buffy left to tell Angel but found him kissing Kate, she ran away to San Francisco. 9 months later Kaylee was born. When Kaylee was 2, the council declared Buffy dead and called a new slayer despite Faith. A few months later Faith came to town looking for Buffy. They fought, Faith broke down and now Faith is a good guy. When Kaylee was 3, Spike came town, but he had the chip in his head. He now keeps her updated on the things in Sunnydale.  
  
Doyle never died. The ½ kid, ½ demon sacrificed himself for his family. He and Cordy got together. Gunn, Fred and Wes appear in the same way. Wes translated the curse and it turns out Angel's soul is glued in tight. Then, the news came Angel was devastated by Buffy's "claimed" death. He went slightly insane, and He and Darla did it together. Thus Connor was born. Connor was kidnapped by Holtz (NOT Wes) and came back as a 14 year old. He and Angel semi bonded and Connor never tried to kill Angel. And Cordelia was never made a higher being or got together with Connor. She is happily engaged to Doyle.  
  
RECAP - (What previously happened in the story)  
  
Buffy began to really miss her home and everyone. Doyle had a vision about a little girl screaming (Kaylee), and lots of fear. The AI team headed to San Francisco where the vision was located. Buffy and Kaylee went out for ice cream and were attacked. Buffy was hurt badly and unable to protect Kaylee. The AI team came just in time. They took Buffy and Kaylee to the hospital. Angel and Buffy talked and Angel found out Kaylee was his. This kissed and fell asleep together. The next morning Buffy found out Angel had a son with Darla. She told him to leave and forget about Kaylee and pretend their dead. Later that day, Connor pays a visit to her and explains what happened. Buffy then thinks it over and invites Angel and Connor to dinner. Buffy made a good dinner and she told Kaylee about her Angel, Kaylee was happy. Angel convinces Buffy to call her friends. She calls Xander. Angel and Buffy lay in bed together, trying to figure out what to do with Kaylee. Her friends are coming on Saturday. Early Friday morning Kaylee has a bad dream and goes to sleep in her parent's room. Buffy begins to freak out when she and Angel were left alone on Friday. The Scoobies come and they rejoice Buffy is alive and well. They find out about Kaylee and understand. Angel purposes and Buffy accepts.  
  
Shortly After "I'll remember you" -  
  
Buffy's parents and sister find out she's alive. Joyce (A/N - I HATE Joyce. So I will not be very nice to her) found out about Kaylee and Angel being her father and disowned Buffy. Hank was rejoiced that his daughter was alive and had a grandchild. He is going to be at the wedding, but he understands that since he was a dead-beat father he won't be giving her away. Dawn was ecstatic. She missed her sister greatly. She was also going to be in the wedding. If I feel like it then I will write a short interlude about this.  
  
Timeline - 7 months after Angel purposes. Angel purposed in October. So that means it is roughly late May. Buffy and Kaylee are still living in San Francisco. Angel and company are still living in LA. Buffy keeps in touch with her friends and goes to visit them as much as possible. She and Angel talk over the phone, and see each other as often as possible.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mommy, do we get to see daddy and Connor this weekend." Kaylee asked her mother while climbing on her lap. Buffy helped pull her up.  
  
"Yep, we are going to LA, to live with Daddy and Connor for a week." Buffy told her daughter. Her daughter looked up at her and smiled. Buffy couldn't help but smile too. Hopefully, she and Angel will be able to have their wedding within the summer months.  
  
Buffy and Angel had picked out a beautiful church. Buffy's maid of honor was going to be Lily. (A/N - Remember Lily was her best friend in "I'll remember you." She wasn't mentioned much but she was.). Buffy's bridesmaids were going to be Willow, Anya, Faith, Dawn, Lissa, and Lizzy. Kaylee was going to be the flower girl. Angel's best man was Connor. His Groomsmen were Doyle, Gunn, and Wes. Giles was going to give the bride away. They still were having debates on how many guests, the cake, and flowers. But both were having a great time planning her wedding.  
  
"Mommy, do I get a pretty dress and flowers and cake?" Kaylee asked. Buffy laughed. Of course her daughter wanted cake. In her opinion the cake should be many layers with chocolate everywhere. Then sprinkles.  
  
"Of course Kaylee, you will get a really pretty dress and flowers. And the cake will come later." Buffy said but laughed when she saw her daughter pout. The front door slammed and then came Faith's voice.  
  
"Yo B. and Little B." Faith said as a greeting. She flopped on the chair and looked at them.  
  
"How's the wedding Plans coming?" She asked. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Fun, but sooo tiring. God, they are so many flower shops with so many beautiful flowers." SHe whined playfully.  
  
"Well you do know you guys can...." Faith started, but Buffy cut her off.  
  
"No. Me and Angel are NOT going to elope." Buffy told her. Faith shrugged. The phone rang and Kaylee ran to get.  
  
"Hello, may I ask who you are please?" Kaylee said. But I came out so fast that it sounded like  
  
"Hello, please." Kaylee listen for a moment before breaking out into a smile.  
  
"MOMMY! IT"S DADDY!" Kaylee yelled. Buffy got up and took the phone and said a sad "hey, I miss you." Faith grinned and rolled her eyes. She picked up Kaylee and wrote a note to Buffy saying they were going to the park. Buffy nodded and turned her attention back to angel. It was going to be a long time before the wedding plans will be over. 


	2. Puff the Magic Dragon

Disclaimer - I don't own them. Only Kaylee and others not associated with the BTVS/ATS verse. 'Puff the magic Dragon' belongs to Peter Pual and Mary. My cousin was humming it, so I thought why not? Put it in.  
  
Ok fair warning - This might not get updated a lot. I am SWAPMED in homework. I will update as often as possible. Please be patient! I will probably start writing longer chapters for you. But I am sorry in advance!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we?" Kaylee whined in the backseat. She and Buffy were on the way to LA. It was finally the week, where she manged to get Kaylee out of school and she was able to get off of work. Every few minutes Kaylee would ask that.  
  
"Kaylee, do we look like we are there?" Buffy asked Kaylee calmly. It was very hot outside and she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. Needless to say Buffy was not in the greatest mood right now. She suddenly got an idea  
  
"Kaylee, baby do you wanna sing a song?" She asked her daughter. Kaylee considered it and nodded. Buffy sighed. That should at least keep her saying are we there yet for another 20 minutes.  
  
"What song do you want Kaylee?" She asked. Kaylee smiled  
  
"PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON" She yelled happily. Buffy started it and Kaylee joined in.  
  
*Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee  
Little Jacky paper loved that rascal Puff  
And brought him strings and sealing wax  
And other fancy stuff, oh!  
  
Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee  
Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee  
  
Together they would travel on a boat will billowed sail  
Jacky kept a lookout perched  
On Puff's gigantic tail  
Noble king and princess would bow when'er they came  
Pilot ship would low their flags  
When Puff roared out his name, oh!  
(repeat *)  
  
A dragon lives forever, but not the little boys  
Painted wings and giant ring  
Make way for other toys  
One gray night it happened  
Jacky Paper came no more  
And Puff that mighty dragon,  
He ceased his fearless roar,  
  
His head was bent in sorrow green scale fell like rain  
Puff no longer went to play along the cherry land  
Without his life long friend  
Puff could not be brave  
So Puff that mighty dragon  
Sadly slipped into his cave, oh!!*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Connor was waiting for the phone to ring. Very few moments he would jump thinking the phone would ring. He finally had enough guts to talk to the pretty new girl. Her name was Lynn and she said she was shy to talk to him too. He also couldn't wait until his future step-mom and sister to arrive. His father was also a wrack.  
  
Angel was currently pacing upstairs. Cordy and Fred were out shopping. Wes and Doyle and Gunn were in a meeting with a client. It was basically a boring day. He began to stair at the phone. He was so lost in thought, he nearly yelped in surprise when he felt small arms wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw Kaylee.  
  
"Hi!" she said while he lifted her up.  
  
"Hey, where's your mom?" He asked her. Buffy then walked in carrying several bags. Connor yelled a they're here and went to hug Buffy. Angel came down and gave Buffy a kiss. Kaylee made a "ahem" in Connor's arms and Angel walked over to her and took her out of Connor's arms. Kaylee gave him a kiss on the nose and happily said hi. Meanwhile Connor and Buffy embraced.  
  
Connor saw the wistful looks his father and Buffy were giving each other. He sighed and thought (*Some things never change*). Kaylee looked back and forth to her parents. She saw mommy's face and daddy's faces. (*MORE....Mommy and Daddy time?*) She thought. Her mommy and Daddy liked to spend time all alone. A lot of the times it was in the bedroom.  
  
"Kaylee, want to go to the park?" Connor asked. He that knew Buffy and Dad would be very grateful. And he wanted to spend a little time with Kaylee. She was very very cute. And he was happy that she was a semi- sister. Or whatever.  
  
"Yeah Kaylee, go with Connor. And you two behave and be careful." Both Buffy and Angel said, pulling themselves out of that daze. Kaylee shouted a 'Yay' and Connor lifted her up and walked out of the hotel. Buffy and Angel were already in a lip-lock the time they both got out the door. Half-way there Connor stopped. (*CRAP! I HAVE TO WAIT FOR LYNN TO CALL!*) he thought. 


	3. White or Pink flowers?

Disclaimer - I own Kaylee. The others belong to Joss.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I had several tests coming up and I really needed to study. My grades have dropped down a lot. I have at least pulled a B average. But Anywayz I will try to update regularly.  
  
Oh! I am doing something new! Hopefully if I have enough time and thoughts I will be adding a character's POV at the end. Like now it will be Kaylee's. It will show the person's thoughts on the things happening so far.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kaylee and Connor were sitting on a bench in the park. Connor was eating a chocolate ice-cream cone and Kaylee's was strawberry. Half of it ended on her face.  
  
"Connor? What do mommy and daddy do when the have mommy and daddy time?" Kaylee asked while looking up at him. Connor almost chocked. It was strange because had ice-cream.  
  
"Well, they umm.... They play grown-up games." Connor told her. He really shouldn't be talking about this.  
  
"Like what games? Are they really fun? Because if they are then we could play 'em!" Kaylee said excitedly. (Oh, boy. What in the world am I going to do?*) Connor thought.  
  
"They are not fun because the have to ummm....study" Connor said the most boring thing that came to mind. (*Yeah, ha-ha... Study each other.*) He smirked.  
  
"What do they have to study?" She asked innocently. Connor groaned.  
  
"The human body." He said thinking of his current science subject. Kaylee shrugged and went back to her ice cream. Connor went back to his. Kaylee spoke up again.  
  
"Connor, I am real glad that you're going to be my big brother. I like being an only child but, I got real lonely and you are real cool." She told him seriously. Connor smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"I am really glad I get a little sister. It was boring being an only child and you're real neat too." He said. Kaylee nodded and stuck her thumbs up.  
  
"Cool."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Angel lay in his room. The sheets only came up to their waist. Buffy was absently running her finger over his muscular stomach. While Angel drew lazy designs on her arm.  
  
"Should we have white flowers or red? Maybe pink. Or purple. I like purple." Buffy said while turning towards angel. The favorite topic of all came up. The wedding.  
  
"How about white? I mean you dress is white. Kaylee is wearing a light purple dress that will go with white." Angel suggested. Buffy thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I like it. You're smart. And how can you be so calm like this?" Buffy half complemented and half asked. Angel smiled and kissed her head. The pone began to ring and both groaned. Angel sighed and reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Angel Investigations." Angel said into the phone. Buffy giggled. He sounded so...so business like.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...But...what...we did...But...ok...ok...fine...Bye..." Angel said into the phone. He sighed and got up. Buffy instantly missed him.  
"Where ya going?" She asked him while she watched him get dressed.  
  
"Client. He got screwed and now he is treating to sue us unless we help him." Angel said. (*Damn, all the bad things have to happen in the best time. Story of my life*) he thought. Buffy got up and tugged on one of his shirts. She kissed him before heading to the bathroom. He finished getting dress before heading towards the lobby.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
((((((((+Kaylee's POV on Connor, Angel, and her mother+)))))))))  
  
I like it when mommy laughs now. I mean she laughed when I didn't know daddy. But she laughs a lot now. And daddy is real nice too. He and Connor are rel neat. But they have a lot of rules. Like no touching the big cabinet in the lobby. I saw inside once and they had all these swords in it. Like they ones in the story books. That the bad guys are defeated with them.  
  
Connor is real cool. He has a lot of friends. Like the girl Lynn. He likes her. I know it. Aunt Faith taught me to read people when I was real little. I can ell if they are faking or lying or anything.  
  
Daddy is real big. But real nice. He real likes me, I know that. Daddy plays games with me, like hide and seek. And sometimes Candy land. I always make him be the big purple thing.  
  
I can't wait till the wedding. I get to be the flower girl. I will look real pretty. I hope the wedding comes real quick!  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+ (+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Please Review! 


	4. 2 days before!

Disclaimer - Kaylee is mine.  
  
A/N - I know this story is moving a little slow.  
  
Ok - I have gotten an email, with saying who is Lily. Here it is. Remember the BTVS third season opener "Anne"? Remember Lily? Well there you go. ONLY Lily moved to San Francisco and opened the teen shelter there. And she kept her name. Well the name Lily.  
  
This is a short chapter. Sorry! But I decided to give you guys an Update. But I will make a longer chapter - hopefully by the end of the week. Thanx for the reviews and for you guys being patient!  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Buffy stood in the church that was decorated. It was the rehearsal dinner tonight. 2 days before the wedding. Giles and Olivia were flying in tomorrow with the twins. And Xander and Anya were coming up with Bethie later on. Willow and Oz were already here. So were Lily, Faith, Lizzy, Lissa, Davey, Caden and Hope. They all came in a few days ago. She couldn't wait until the wedding. Every thing was so perfect. Kaylee was very excited at being a flower girl. Everyday she decided to practice. Usually it was with tissues or Laundry. She and Angel had a fun time picking up. Connor was happy too. Angel told her that he wasn't always happy. He always resented where he came from. But now he is smiling a lot more and laughing.  
  
"Mommy! Look it all the pretty flowers! Let's get married here!" her daughter yelled while coming in from behind. Buffy spun around and caught her. She laughed as her daughter giggled. Following her came Lily and Faith, Lily holding a very awake Caden. Caden saw her and smiled.  
  
"Awnt Bffy!" He said in baby-talk. Buffy smiled and gave Caden a small kiss on the head. Faith looked at her with a disappointed.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss B?" she asked in a sad voice. She and Buffy looked at each other and Burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful, a lot like my wedding." Lily told her while looking around. Faith nodded.  
  
] "Yeah, It's beautiful." Faith told her. Buffy nodded. She then caught sight of the time.  
  
"Oh, My God! Xander and Anya should be arriving at the hotel any minute now!" she said. Kaylee looked at her and said:  
  
"Uncle Xander and Aunt Anya are coming! Yay!" she said.  
  
"Yep and you can meet their little girl Bethie." Buffy told her. Kaylee made a face. For some reason she had a hard time with the other kids. At school she was doing a lot better. She had many friends and she was polite and considerate. But when it came to kids that the Scooby gang she had problems with. When she met Michelle and Anna, she was rude and hateful towards them. They only stayed for two days but Kaylee had been in 19 time outs. Now she was going to meet Bethie. (((This was going to be fun))) Buffy thought.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
By the time they got back to the hotel Xander and Anya were already there with Bethie. Buffy had met Bethie several times before today. Bethie was adorable. She already called her Aunt Buffy.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we lost track of time." Buffy said while hugging Anya and Xander. She saw Bethie's face light up when she saw her.  
  
"Hey Bethie! How are you sweets?" Buffy asked while giving Bethie a hug. Kaylee stood by her mother and seethed in jealousy. Her mommy and she had a long talk about this. She wasn't supposed to be rude or mean. But her mommy hugging Bethie was really mean, her mommy was only supposed to hug her, daddy, and Connor. Not other people. It made her mad.  
  
"Kaylee why don't you show Bethie to your room while I talk to Xander and Anya." Buffy told her daughter. Kaylee started to protest but stopped when her mommy gave her a look.  
  
"Yes, Bethie go up and play with Kaylee." Anya told her daughter. Bethie nodded and followed Kaylee to her room.  
  
"This will be fun..." Kaylee thought with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Ohhhhhhh.....slight cliff!  
  
Things to Look forward to in the next chappie -  
  
+Kaylee does something mean to Bethie  
  
+Connor gettin' in trouble  
  
+A Xander and Anya saying. 


	5. Uhoh!

Nope- not mine well cept for Kaylee and Bethie. And the others not associated with the BTVS verse.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Kaylee and Bethie walked into Kaylee's room. Her room was very large. It was painted a light blue. The rugs in the room were also a light blue and a light pink. It had a large doll-house with several dolls and lots of furniture. It had a pile of stuffed animals and dolls in the corner and there was a toy box that held the other toys. The bed was a queen sized bed. It had a pink comforter on it with small blue clouds on it. Needless to say it looked like a little princess's room. Bethie was in awe by it.  
"Wow, nice room. It's really pretty." Bethie told her. She didn't really like Kaylee because 1.) She had a lot toys that she didn't have it. 2.) She seemed like a really baby. Bethie never met her before but still. Kaylee nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She didn't like Bethie. She didn't like Michelle and Anna either. And now she was going to show Bethie at what she is made of.  
  
"Hey Bethie want to play a game?" she asked. Bethie nodded.  
  
"What game?" she asked with her eye brows rose. She learned that from her daddy. Kaylee smiled.  
"It's called the Jump rope fun." She said. Bethie looked at her while Kaylee went and got out two jump ropes. Bethie nodded.  
  
"How do you play?" she asked. Kaylee smiled.  
  
"You can cream or shout. You shut your eyes and I'll do a trick." Kaylee said. Bethie nodded and shut her eyes. Kaylee went towards her with the jump ropes.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Connor was walking quickly to his room. Lynn was right behind him. They had just gotten together. They were going to his bedroom. They really like each other. It was almost like love. He passed Kaylee's room and heard a laugh and a small cry. He paused and gave Lynn a quick sorry. He opens the door and saw Kaylee and a girl he never saw before. Kaylee looked up at him and asked;  
  
"Can I please finish, Conny?" She asked in a baby voice. He felt Lynn rub her hand in the small of his back. He said a yes and ran towards his room with Lynn right behind him.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+((+(+(+(+((+(+(+(+  
  
"MOMMY!" a scream came from upstairs. The adults looked at each other before running upstairs. They ran into Kaylee's room where Bethie was basically tied up with Jump ropes. Kaylee was sitting next to her saying "You were apposed to stay quite, she whined. Buffy glared at her daughter while Xander and Anya went to untie her daughter. Angel lifted her up and glared at her.  
  
"Why did you tie up Bethie?" Buffy asked her daughter. She shrugged innocently.  
  
"Connor said I could." She told them. Buffy looked at Angel and left to find Connor. Anya and Xander tried to calm Bethie down.  
  
She walked down the hall and opened Connor's door. She gasped at what she saw. Connor and a girl were making out on a bed. He was bare-chested and she was too. She made an "Ahem" noise and they flew apart. Connor grabbed his shirt as did the girl.  
  
"Hi, Buffy what are you doing?" he laughed nervously. Buffy's face held an expression that could have melted steel. (+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Ohhhh, what is Buffy gonna do?  
  
Things to look forward to in the next Chappie!  
  
+A visit from Spike  
  
+Bethie being a little bitch to Kaylee and vice versa  
  
+Connor and Kaylee getting into trouble.  
  
+Buffy's dad and Dawn make an appearance. So does Joyce......  
  
Please Review – until you do no more chappies...  
  
Love,  
  
Lily 


	6. Time outs and Surprises!

Disclaimer - I don't own 'em. Well Kaylee and Bethie but that's it.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Kaylee stood next to her daddy. She was looking down. Daddy was apparently mad. All because she tied up Bethie. She was a whiny poof. So was Anna. Michelle was a bloody poof. All of 'em were boring. She wished Uncle Spike was here. He was cool. He talked funny. Plus he was fun.  
  
"Kaylee why did you tie up Bethie?" Angel asked his daughter. His daughter smiled at him.  
  
"She was bloody boring and I wanted to her some fun!" she said cheerfully. Angel sighed and wished Buffy would hurry back. If he was to punish a 5 year old, wow he didn't want to think about that. His only experiencing was grounding Connor but that was from dates. And he highly doubted that Kaylee was already going on dates.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy stood at the door watching her future step-son and his girlfriend. Lynn was staring at the clock and Connor was staring at the rug. She shook her head wondering what would have happened if she didn't come here soon. (*Ok Buff, no more thoughts about that*) she told herself. Finally she spoke to Lynn. Her voice was caring but cold.  
  
"Lynn, I want you to gather your stuff and go home." She told her. Lynn looked at her and nodded. She left the room leaving Buffy and Connor alone. Buffy shut the door. While turning to face Connor, she began to speak.  
  
"So...You and Lynn have some fun while up here alone?" Buffy asked Connor. He shrugged. Buffy got angrier.  
"I want to know what were you think you were doing. Kissing and hugging I can understand. But when the clothing starts to fall away, that's where all my understanding starts to dim. What the hell did were you thinking?!? You are 14 years old!" Buffy told her step-son angrily. Connor looked up at her.  
  
"Lynn's different. She understands me and she is really sweet. And I think...I think that I may be in love with her." Connor told Buffy. Buffy felt the anger slid away at his bold statement.  
  
"Connor look, I love you like you were my son. And that means I only want what's best for you. I don't doubt you feelings for her. But it's not time for you yet. Wait until you are both ready and older and ready to deal with the consequences and aftermath. You should enjoy life while you are still young." Buffy finished her speech softy. Connor felt horrible now.  
"Look Buffy, I love you too. But what I feel with Lynn it feels soo...right. And I am really glad that you will be a mother to me." He told her. Buffy and Connor embraced. They pulled back after a few moments.  
  
"Now about your punishment," Buffy started. Connor winced. (*Oh, boy I am so going to get it.*)  
"We are going to keep this from my fiancé. But you will be grounded for 1 month. No phone, TV or dates. You will come straight home from school. No stopping up 7-11 with friends. Do you understand?" she asked him. He nodded. Everything he got was fair, so he new that Buffy wouldn't over-ground him.  
  
"Thanks for not telling dad." He told her. She smiled back.  
  
"No problem." She said. A thought occurred to her.  
  
"Ok, back to my original question, why did you let Kaylee tie up Bethie?"  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Kaylee sat in her bedroom sulking. She actually got punished. For a long time too. She couldn't watch TV and eat sweets for a whole week! And Bethie got away with anything. She is a bloody stupid. Mommy and Daddy gave her a time out. This was only the beginning. She had to stay in her room with out playing for 10 minutes! This was the worst day ever. She missed everything at home. She missed Uncle Spike the most. He was really cool. And her friends at school. And her Aunts and Uncles. She felt tears sting her eyes. She angrily brushed them away with her arms.  
  
"Crying is for babies, like Bethie and Caden. I am not a baby. I am a big girl." She said to herself. She plopped herself down on her rug and pouted. She didn't like time out. Even if it was for her own good. A soft tap sounded at the door. The door opened and her mommy walked in.  
  
"Kaylee? You ready to come down now?" she asked. Kaylee turned away from her. She was still mad. Buffy gave a soft smile. She went over to her daughter and smiled. She hugged her daughter. She felt Kaylee begin to cry. Kaylee turned into her mother's arms and cried. After a few minutes, Kaylee stopped and just rested in her mother's arms.  
"Do you want a surprise?" Buffy asked softly. Kaylee nodded and Buffy picked her up and brought her downstairs. Kaylee looked into her mother's chest. A voice made her whirl her head around.  
  
"Little bit, aren't you gonna give a hug?" a British voice sounded.  
  
"UNCLE SPIKE!" Kaylee screamed.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
Dinner was actually civil. They all sat in the dining room table all laughing and talking like old friends. Angel sat at the head at the table. Buffy to his left, Connor to his right. Kaylee sat next to Buffy and Spike sat next to her. Next to Connor sat Fred. Next to Fred sat Gunn, then Lily and Davey. Next to Spike sat Faith, Hope, Lizzy, Anya, Bethie and Xander, and Lissa.  
Half-way through the dinner Kaylee's eyes began to droop and Buffy went to put Kaylee to bed. Kaylee simply pushed her away and asked for Spike to put her to bed. Buffy looked at him and he nodded.  
  
"Night Daddy and Mommy, and Connor and everyone else." Kaylee said sleepily.  
  
"Night Baby." Angel and Buffy replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good night Kaylee." The others replied.  
  
They watched Spike take Kaylee to her room and then continued on talking.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
Kaylee was being tucked into bed. Spike stood next to her. And he waited until the little girl began to fall asleep. He began to leave when he felt the girl's heart and breathing slow. Just before he was out the door a little voice stopped him.  
"Uncle Spike?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.  
  
"Yes little bit?" he asked her.  
  
"I missed you very much; I hope you stay a long time. I love you." She said her voice drifting off. Spike stood next to the door thinking.  
  
"I love you too Nib lit." He said, but Kaylee was fast asleep.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
(*Around 11:30 at night*)  
  
Buffy and Angel stood in the living room together. Spike had gone out for a drink. Everyone else decided to hit the sack earlier. She sighed as she felt Angel's arms wrap around her waist. He rested his head against her shoulder and inhaled her scent.  
  
"Two more days, until I am lawfully yours" Buffy said softly. He smiled and kissed her neck.  
"Two more days..." he said. Buffy turned in his arms to give him a kiss. Their lips met in a gentle 'I love you with all my heart kiss'.  
  
"Ahem..." a voice startled them. They broke apart and looked at the intruders.  
It was Joyce, Hank, and a sleepy looking Dawn. Buffy gave a small wave and a nervous laugh.  
"Hi daddy, mom and Dawn!" Buffy said a little too cheerfully.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Oh a pretty long chapter!  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chappie -  
  
+Everyone getting excited for the wedding  
  
+Buffy and Joyce arguing  
  
+Giles, Olivia and the twins come to visit  
  
+Spike gets stuck babysitting – the twins, Caden, Lissa, Lizzy, Kaylee and Bethie.  
  
Thank for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Love, Lily 


	7. Drinking and Fights

Disclaimer – I only own Kaylee, the twins, Bethie, Lizzy, Lissa and the others not associated with the Buffy verse.  
  
A/N –I am not going to include Joyce in the Wedding. Because I hate her. She should just keep her big nose out Buffy's business.  
  
"What are you doing her?" Buffy asked her family standing by the door. Hank smiled and took his oldest daughter in a hug.  
  
"My baby girl is getting married. You think I want to be there?" he asked. Buffy smiled and hugged him back. She and Dawn then hugged warmly. She and Joyce then hugged, but it was very awkward. Angel stood behind her and shook Hank's hand. Dawn smiled and hugged her sister's fiancée. Joyce and Angel both nodded towards each other. Buffy yawned as did Dawn.  
  
"Look, not that I'm glad you're here. Cuz I am but let's all get some sleep and talk in the morning." Buffy said while leaning against Angel. Hank smiled at his baby girl and fiancée. Joyce glared while Dawn returned to her former state. They all left the room for some sleep. Joyce was the last one out and wished to what ever God was listening that Buffy would come to her senses soon.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Buffy lay in her and Angel's bed with Angel. He was gently stroking her hair while she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"What do you think, my mom will do. She never comes here with nothing planned." Buffy asked her future-husband. He shrugged.  
  
"Maybe she finally gave up on getting us broken up again." He suggested. Buffy gave a small laugh. As did Angel.  
"Well birds must fly, and fish must swim and mom has to find away to break us up." Buffy said.  
  
"Not that that's going to happen." She said quickly. Angel kissed her and they settled down enough to go to sleep.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
The next morning it was a busy as ever. With only one day to the wedding, both Buffy and Angel were making last minute arrangements. Connor was taking care of Kaylee and Bethie making sure that WW3 didn't break out. Willow and Oz were managing the phone that was ringing off the hook. Joyce was trying to lure her daughter on a day shopping, to convince her marrying Angel would end in heartbreak and pain. Buffy, still oblivious, stuck near Angel. Cordy and Doyle were making sure the early arriving gifts weren't demonic hands or bombs. Lily, Lissa, and Lizzy were making that everyone knew what to do in the ceremony. Hank and Dawn just did odd-jobs such as cooking and cleaning.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" a British voice came form the lobby. Buffy smiled at Angel and they both left to meet the new guests.  
  
"Giles! Olivia! Girls! You're here!" Buffy exclaimed while hugging all of them. Angel and Giles shook hands and gave each pother a 'manly' hug. The girls stood by looking at all the excitement the wedding has caused.  
  
"Connor, why don't you take Anna and Michelle into the Kaylee's room with Bethie and Kaylee and watch them." Buffy yelled up the stairs. Connor came down and ushered the girls to Kaylee's room.  
  
"Ok Giles, you and Olivia can you guys go help Lily and Lissa and Lizzy. And if you see Faith then tell her she can help by cleaning or cooking or whatever." Buffy said hurriedly when she saw Lizzy dancing around with her headphones next to a very expensive vase.  
  
Faith came down then dressed for a day on the town. Black jeans with a green V-top. Her hair was curled and she looked hot and ready to go. She saw B, and smiled.  
  
"Your gonna like that B?" She asked with a smirk Buffy looked at her.  
  
"Going where?" she asked. Faith grinned.  
  
"To an early wedding gift. You and me are going to spend the day on the town besides you can't see the groom for 24 hours or bad luck will occur." Faith said. Buffy looked at Angel. He kissed her and told her to go ahead. She threw her arms around her neck and said;  
  
"I miss you." She told him sadly. He kissed her and said the same. She broke apart and said to anyone who was listening, that she needed to change. Her hair was in low pigtails and she wore sweat pants with a sweat shirt. A cleaning outfit. She left to change. Faith told the girls that is they want to join they can. Lily, Lissa, Lizzy, Willow, Olivia, Fred, Cordy, Joyce and Dawn all nodded and said yes. A few minutes later Buffy came down after saying Good-bye to Kaylee they all left. They guys stood around and began to talk about their children and wives, girlfriends and fiancées.  
  
"Ya know what?" asked Doyle after several moments of talking. They guys looked at him.  
  
"Let's go and celebrate Angel's marriage. We'll go and drink until the cows come home." They guys all agreed and started to leave.  
  
"Wait what about the kids?" Gunn asked. They guys stopped. Spike then miraculously entered and looked at the guys.  
  
"So what's up?" He asked. The guys all stopped and patted him on the back and left. As they were leaving Spike heard several different comments.  
"Take care of the kids!"  
  
"Make sure Anna and Michelle actually take a nap!"  
  
"Watch Kaylee and Connor!"  
  
"Be careful with Bethie!"  
  
Spike froze. (*I am runt-sitting now?!?*)  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Around 1:30 in the afternoon .  
  
The girls were just getting their facials over. Joyce was getting impatient. She needed Buffy to be over Angel within the next few hours. She finally pulled Buffy away and told the others she needed to have a mother- daughter talk. They both rounded the corner and Joyce began to speak.  
  
"You know Buffy; there is a really nice person I would like you to meet. He is cute and sweet and charming and great with kids. His name is Riley Finn." (***A/N see me gag. Riley looks like a fish/pony.***)  
  
Buffy looked at her pissed.  
  
"Mom! I am engaged to Angel. I had a daughter with Angel. I am in LOVE with Angel. I am not looking for any other guy ever!" Buffy said, her voice being royally pissed.  
  
"Buffy, I love you. You can do so much better then Angel. Riley he is really sweet and nice. He can give you what you need and want. Kaylee will have a much more stable life. And what has Angel ever given' you?" Joyce said trying to reason with her. Buffy looked at her mother.  
  
"Kaylee. That's what Angel has given me. And Kaylee loves her father so much. You don't understand. Just because you had a hard time with love and are divorced doesn't mean that I will go through the same thing. You have no idea how hard it was to kill him. God, I nearly died when I killed him. I just couldn't take it. That is why I ran away. It just hurt soooo much. When he broke up with me, because of YOU, I felt that I would die. It was like I couldn't breathe. He left me right after Graduation day. We just looked at each other. And then we left. Now I have everything I'd ever want and now your trying to take it away. Well here's some news. I am GOING to get married tomorrow. WITH Angel. So if you cant deal then don't go to the wedding." Buffy said sadly, then her voice became cold. She turned on her heel and walked away from Joyce who was speechless.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Almost done!  
  
Things to look forward to in the next chappie!  
  
+ The Wedding  
  
I think that says it all. As for Spike babysitting for the kiddo, that will be a small ½ chapter story coming soon!  
  
Keep Reviewing!!!  
  
(+Lily+) 


	8. The Wedding

Ohhh.....The wedding is here!  
  
A few things I forgot to mention in the last chapter -  
  
+You know that saying about how the bride and groom can't see each other for a whole 24 hours before the wedding. Well Buffy and Angel didn't see each other for 24 hours. Kaylee was their messenger.  
  
+Joyce was pissed and left. (*Thank God*)  
  
+And in this chappie's Angel's last name will be O'Callaghan.  
  
Disclaimer - Nope, I only own Kaylee and the minister. And the others not associated with the BTVS verse. The song "Far Longer then Forever" is from the Swan Princess. I was looking through some old cds of mine and found it. I re-listened to it and I thought this should be in my story!  
  
Anywayz on to the story!  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Buffy stood in the church dressing room staring at her self in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back loosely so it gave her a peaceful look. Her dress sleeves were a see-through material and covered her arms like a blanket. The dress clung to her body in all the right places. Buffy smiled. Today was the day. She would become Mrs. Buffy O'Callaghan. The door opened and her daughter walked in.  
  
"You have 5 minutes, mommy." She said. Buffy knelt down to her and they embraced.  
  
"You are so pretty mommy. Daddy is going to go wacky when he sees you!" Kaylee said happily. Kaylee was wearing a light pink dress with the sleeves stopping short of her elbows. Her hair was curled and she looked like a little princess.  
"Miss Summers, Kaylee has to walk down the aisle now. Mr. Giles is here to accompany you." Buffy smiled and let Kaylee go with the cater. Giles stepped through the door and gasped when he saw her.  
  
"Angel is going to flip when he sees you." He said softly. Buffy grinned and almost began to cry again. Giles held out his arm and Buffy took it. And they walked out of the door way.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
Angel stood at the alter and tried to concentrate on what one of his groomsmen where saying. He was so nervous and excited. He was happy. Buffy would finally be his. He had everything he had ever wanted. Buffy, a daughter and son, and friends that were his family. He had heard about what Joyce tried to do. Just because he couldn't talk to her in person didn't mean they could send notes and Kaylee back and forth. The music started.  
  
He stood up a little straighten and watched his daughter walk down the aisle throwing flowers. She smiled and waved at him and took her place next to Hope. Faith, lily, Lizzy, Lissa, Anya, Willow and Dawn walked out in pairs of two. Well Dawn came last, alone.  
  
The 'here comes the Bride' music came. He smiled and thought (*It's time*). He saw Buffy walk down the aisle with Giles on her arms. He watched as she walked up to him. Giles gave her a small kiss and took a seat. The bride music ended and Both Buffy and Angel held hands gazing at each other. They turned their attentions to the minister as he began to speak.  
  
Minister:  
  
We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people; Elizabeth "Buffy" Ann and Angel, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before the entire world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.  
  
To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Buffy and Angel be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part.  
  
The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:  
  
"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
  
and let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
  
Love one another, but make not bondage of love.  
  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
  
for only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
  
for the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
  
and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."  
  
Minister Buffy:  
  
Do you Buffy, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Angel to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
Buffy:  
  
I do. Minister:  
  
Place the ring on his finger. Minister to Angel:  
  
Do you Angel, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Buffy to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Angel:  
  
I do. Minister:  
  
Place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever.  
  
And now Angel and Buffy, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:  
  
"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
  
to return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
  
for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."  
  
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Buffy and Angel kissed and the audience began to clap and congratulate. Buffy and Angel pulled apart and picked up Kaylee. Connor joined them in an embrace while cameras were flashing every few seconds.  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+(+  
  
At the reception everyone was eating and dancing. Kaylee was currently passed out in Connor's arm after having a bit too much cake. But meanwhile everyone was having a good time. The DJ came on the speaker and spoke.  
  
"It is time for the song for the newly wed couple. The married are welcome to join if you wish." A slow but beautiful song came on. Buffy and Angel moved to the dance floor and Buffy locked her arms around his neck while Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. Buffy sighed and leaned into him.  
  
"If I could break this spell  
  
I'd run to him today  
  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
  
Baby, you and I were meant to be  
  
Far longer than forever  
  
I'll hold you in my heart  
  
It's almost like you're here w/ me  
  
Although we're far apart  
  
Far longer than forever  
  
As constant as a star  
  
I close my eyes and I am where you are  
  
As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
  
We've an unshakable bond  
  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond  
  
Far longer than forever ( far longer than forever)  
  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
  
I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you  
  
Far longer than forever  
  
Like no love ever known  
  
And w/ your love I'll never be alone  
  
Far longer than forever  
  
Much stronger than forever  
  
And w/ your love I'll never be alone"  
  
(+(+(+(+(+(+)  
  
Awwww....How sweet...  
  
Review is always nice (hint, hint)! 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer - I only own Kaylee and the others not associated in the BTVS verse.  
  
Some quick info - Lets just say Angel never destroyed gem of amara. Just put it away for some safe keeping.  
  
And I didn't mention any clues of a small surprise that Buffy and Angel would be getting in the earlier chappies. So just go with the flow okay?  
  
Epilogue –  
  
Buffy and Angel were walking hand in had along the beach of Hawaii. The sun was setting giving the sky a pinkish/purplish color. They walked near the ocean enough so their feet can be cooled off by the ocean's waves.  
  
"This is so beautiful. So perfect." She said. Angel gave her a squeeze.  
"Everything is perfect with you here." He said giving her scar small kiss. They both leaned into each other for a kiss when Buffy pulled back. Her hand immediately went to her stomach. Angel looked at her concerned.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Well I wanted this to be a surprise but I think now is a good as time as any. I am about 2 months pregnant with your child." She said. Angel looked at her before it dawned on him.  
  
"That's why you have been getting sick for the last few weeks. You said that was bad take out or the flu." He said.  
  
"Well, I lied!" Buffy said cheerily. Angel gave her a deep kiss and the hurried back to the motel to celebrate.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Fin. Finally.  
  
Want a sequel about the O'Callaghan's life with Buffy being pregnant? The give me a shout! I will write another story for the trilogy. But just give me enough reviews and you'll get it.  
  
Lily 


End file.
